


Fly away with me

by lerums



Series: Steve, Tony and their heir [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Another day another fluff fest, Family Vacation, Flights, Fluff, Fluffy vacation, Gen, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Peter Parker, The rogers-starks finally go to the maldives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lerums/pseuds/lerums
Summary: A couple of chapters where the Rogers-Stark family finally go to the Maldives, and Peter gets worked up over nothing.





	1. Flight

“DAD! POPS? WHERE’S MY SWIMMING TRUNKS?”

 

“With your workout stuff, in the back of the drawer” Tony answered. 

 

It was a quarter to seven in the morning, they had started getting FRIDAY to wake them up then instead of at seven. Only because the alternative was their fourteen year old bundle of energy waking them by slamming the door open, _way_ too awake, asking questions like.. That one. Peter had recently found it necessary to pack for his vacation for fifteen minutes each morning. And he always, always had questions. Questions he liked to scream to them, after leaving the doors open. With all the screaming before seven am. It was like having a toddler again, and not in the good way.

 

“Why does he _do_ this, Steve? We’re not leaving for another week and a half! He’ll probably be finished today, and then he’ll just start throwing in unnecessary shit,” Tony groaned.

 

Steve chuckled, rubbing Tony’s stomach, nuzzling his face into his husband’s neck and breathing in.”I bet you he’s gonna start ours tomorrow, and on the last night before we leave, the two of us will have to repack everything,” Steve said. Tony sighed. 

 

“You know what, I can’t. I can’t watch this.”

 

Tony was pulling on a pair of sweatpants from the floor and walking into his son’s room. Steve stayed in bed. He knew full well that Peter could put whatever in, but Steve would be emptying everything out and repacking before they left anyway. Not only because the boy sucked at remembering the necessities, but also because he couldn’t fold properly for the life of him. Steve frowned because he couldn’t hear anything from the other -

 

“Peter Benjamin. We’re going away for exactly seven days, of which about three will be traveling days. You do _not_ need nine pairs of swimming shorts. Why do you even own this many? We never go swimming!”

 

“But dad, what if I want to change during the day, and-”

 

“Peter, some of these are way too small, aren’t they? Yeah, this one’s size ten years! I know that you’re not the biggest bully in the schoolyard but _come on_. Where did you even find these?”

 

“Peter, this one’s too small too! I thought we went through your closet a few months ago? Wait…”

 

“I was just thinking, I lost some weight while sick you know-”

 

“Peter! Have you done this with other clothes too? That box of old stuff is opened too, why are you going through the boxes that we- oh my god, Pete.”

 

“But they’re not _that_ bad and I liked the one with- no, okay. Not that one, then. But I don’t think I’ll have enough with what fits is what i’m saying!”

 

“Ask to order some online, then! Dear god Peter, it’s not even seven am and you’re giving me a headache. Allright, come on. Go wake your pa-”

 

“But dad, there’s still so much to pack!”

 

“Nope. You’ve lost packing privileges now. You’re welcome to observe, but I’m taking over. Or papa. Even uncle Happy could do the job better than that.”

 

As they were talking, Tony was pushing Peter across the hallway and into their bedroom. Peter was playfully pushing back, and before Steve could even react, he found himself inches away from a wrestling match on the bed. ‘My god, what idiots I love.’ Steve thought before escaping to the bathroom.

 

-

 

It was sunday, and they were leaving in three hours. Family dinner had been canceled, but everyone had come to visit anyways. Uncle Bucky and uncle Sam had brought take away chinese food. As Steve had kicked everyone else out from the bedroom floor, they were currently watching a movie and eating. 

 

The question of packing had been a turbulent and heavily discussed question in the Stark-Rogers household the past couple of weeks. Peter had been ruled out over a week ago, but it had taken until that afternoon for Steve to grow tired of Tony’s terrible folding and organizing. He had eventually declared that no one other than himself were to touch the luggage before he had shut and locked everything. That included hand luggage. 

 

“You looking forward to the flight, kid?” Bucky kicked his thigh from the corner of the couch.

 

“No, not really. Haven’t you heard? It’s almost seventeen hours with only one break. I’m going to die, simply because I’m going to be bouncing up and down too much” Peter complained. He was upside down on the couch, already feeling antsy about the trip they were taking.

 

“And that’s not counting the car rides on both end. And the fact that it’ll be night, so my elderly travel companions joining me will be asleep the whole time!”

 

Bucky, Sam, Rhodey, Wanda, Vision and Natasha started laughing as Tony attacked Peter with tickles. “Elderly, huh?” 

 

-

 

Peter was getting restless. They were two hours into their trip, one hour into the flight. He was sat by the isle, and decided to get up for a while. Stretch his feet. Luckily, they had their jet so he was comfortable the whole time, but that didn’t change the fact that he would be trapped in a flying tin can for eleven more hours before their stop in Dubai.

 

Peter was right, the fathers were dead asleep already. They had stayed awake during the take-off, but not much longer. As soon as their pilot Jake had turned off the seatbelt sign, Tony had basically placed himself on top of his husband for them both to be dead to the world.

 

Peter decided he’d go up to the pilots and chat for a bit. He’d always been fascinated by the machinery, how things worked. The dashboard full of buttons was his favourite thing to stare at.

 

“Oh hey, kid. You bored already? Come sit with us” demanded Jake as soon as he entered the cockpit. Tony didn’t love when he went up there because “The pilots are trying to keep us alive, Pete. They don’t need distractions from that” but Peter was always welcomed to the front if he showed up. 

 

“They asleep already?”

 

Peter nodded. “Yeah, barely made it until you turned the sign off.”

 

“Well, I s’pose it is midnight. Aren’t you tired yourself? Not that we don’t like havin’ you ‘ere. Lou over ‘ere was just speaking of ya”

 

And so Peter managed to spend his entire second hour of the flight in the cockpit, questioning the pilot and co-pilot on what all the different buttons did.

 

-

 

“Tony? Where’s Peter?” 

 

Tony felt tapping on his chest. Opening his eyes, he remembered they were on the plane. Well, Peter was supposed to be on the opposite side of the table, lying on the couch. But besides Peter’s blanket, the couch was empty.

 

“Probably up front. Want me to go get him?” Tony said, not really wanting to leave his comfortable spot. 

 

“No that’s fine, I’ll go. Need to use the toilet, anyways.” Tony had forgotten that Steve moving still meant losing his human teddy bear, and whined at the loss. “Oh, snap out of it. Peter’s probably not tired, you’ve gotta help me make him rest.”

 

And true to what Steve had predicted, Peter was annoyed as he was lead back to their seats. Tony reached out his arms for Peter to crawl into, but was declined on his offer for Peter to crawl into his own seat again. 

 

The boy reached for his backpack, no doubt to get his starkpad and headphones out, but was lightly swatted across the hand by Steve, who was still standing beside him. “Nope. Peter, it’s one am, the middle of the night, you’re usually dead asleep by now! Try and get some rest, bud” Steve said, optimistic that he’d managed to turn his son around.

 

Tony, however, gave Steve a look as he tried sitting back down with him. He raised his eyebrows, starting up a mental conversation with only their eyes. ‘Do you really think this battle is over?’ 

 

Steve glanced at Peter, then back to Tony, then tilted his head. ‘He should be fine, don’t you think?’ 

 

Tony rolled his eyes, then narrowed them. ‘No way in hell, darling’

 

Steve shrugged. ‘Alright, I’ll stay with him’

 

And so Steve made a trip to the mini kitchen in the back. Tony could see him finding one of those thermo cups that Tony used to keep his coffee warm while he heated some milk in the microwave. 

 

As Steve stood behind and thus out of sight of Peter, the boy tried to get Tony to change sides. “Dad you know I’m way too excited to sleep. Please at least let me use the starkpad until I grow tired? I just found this new sitcom and I recommended it to Ned so now I have to-”

 

“Ahem.” Tony smiled, having seen Steve the whole time. “Trying to recruit to the other side, are we?”

 

Peter just rolled his eyes while Steve sat down beside him. “Well, I had to give up on you right away cause you’re the boring dad”

 

Steve gasped dramatically. “Me? The boring dad? And here I was, wanting to give you your favourite drink to start the vacation off right. Oh well, I’ll drink it myself then.” He said smugly, but not opening the lid just yet. Peter narrowed his eyes.

 

“Is there a teaspoon of honey?”

 

“Of course there is, what do you take me for, boring?”

 

“Papa can I pleaaaaseee have it? Pretty please? I swear I’ll do anything!”

 

Peter and his relationship to warm milk with honey had started when he was little, and nothing else could calm him at night. They had used it for the worst nights, at six years old going through a period where the kid tricked them into making it every night. It had taken a whole year to wean him off the drink, but they kept it for when he really needed it. Like that night.

 

So Tony watched in amusement as Peter let himself be wrapped up in his blanket and leaned onto Steve. 

 

“Sleep tight, Pete” He said. Peter only mumbled in response, struggling to open the spill proof lid of his cup.

 

Steve smiled at Tony, and helped Peter out. Immediately after Peter had taken the first sip of the milk, his expression shifted into that which Tony loved seeing. It didn’t really matter that he didn’t get to be part of the “cuddle Peter to sleep” mission, because he got to observe.

 

He saw Steve smile as he changed spots with Peter, so that Steve could sit sideways, leaning on the wall. 

 

He saw Steve sneak his left foot behind Peter to rest along the back of the little couch, and Peter shuffling so that there was space to do so. The right foot was left on the ground for support.

 

He saw Peter drinking the milk quickly, which he knew was the boy’s favourite way to enjoy it. Despite everything being gone quickly, he claimed “the warmth spread around his body so well” that way.

 

And as Peter set the cup on the table, he saw Steve tugging the boy sideways so he tilted onto his father’s partly reclined body.

 

Then he saw Steve take the extra blanket that Tony offered and spread it over the both of them, and held around Peter with both his arms.

 

He saw Peter smiling slightly as his papa placed a kiss to the boy’s head and then rested his chin on top of it.

 

Then Tony shut his eyes and couldn’t see more, and fell asleep within a couple minutes so he couldn’t hear either. But he knew Steve would use about half an hour getting Peter to sleep, switching between rubbing his back and whispering small encouragements, lullabies and goodnight-wishes until Peter was breathing with that almost-snoring breath he always had when fast asleep.

 

And that was how the three of them spent the next seven hours of the flight.

 

The next three was spent heating up the pre-made flight breakfasts they had brought along and watching a movie as they descended to Dubai international airport.


	2. Now, Relax

The second day of their vacation was the day Tony started feeling completely detached from their usual New York-life. They had been traveling for the first half of the first day. The rest of it had been spent unpacking, figuring out the coffee machine, exploring the area around their bungalow and otherwise settling in. They had a relaxing night, though, with Peter night swimming as the two of them watched him from sun chairs on the beach.

 

Their bungalow was newly built and remotely placed. It had its own slot of private beach in addition to a pool in the garden. Peter had his own bedroom right beside them. The first few hours they had all been calling out to FRIDAY for help with stuff, only to chuckle at their own lazy habits. The bungalow was very low-tech per Tony’s request, he had figured they all needed a little detox. They weren’t completely quitting tech and still had their phones and a couple of gadgets, but it was a significant change from their tech-driven penthouse at home.

 

So when Tony opened the door and accepted a huge basket of groceries the first morning, he felt the first drip of bliss. And as they ate on the porch looking out at the ocean, went for a run along the beach, relaxed in the garden, took breaks from the sun under huge umbrellas, he felt the constant stress little by little leaving his shoulders.

 

He couldn’t help but admire his son as he entered that relaxed state of mind. Peter was lounging on the deck with them straight after lunch, planning to go snorkeling later. Tony could see him relaxing too, being able to do one thing at a time, just like Steve had used as an argument for the vacation less than a month ago.

 

“Dad are you okay? You’re staring” Peter pulled Tony out from his thoughts. 

 

“Yeah, Pete. Just thinking about how much we needed this, we didn’t exactly have the most relaxing christmas holiday”

 

Peter stood up from his chair, stretching. “Yeah, I guess. Papa, want to go snorkeling with me?” 

 

Peter knew more than the public about Tony’s captivity in Afghanistan, but he didn’t know everything. At the advisement from Tony’s therapist and a few child psychologists, they had told him the superficial story about captivity, the arc reactor and his iron man suit. Tony had also told him about Yinsen, but that was it. Peter would probably get the full story if he asked in the future, but for now Tony would keep making excuses not to go in the water. 

 

Peter was a smart kid, though, and it was evident that he knew that the whole story was kept from him. He was also smart enough not to ask more about it, so Tony wasn’t worried about having to lie to Peter before he was ready to tell his son the gritty details of his PTSD.

 

“I’ll come down to the waterline when you’re ready, I need a photo of this” Tony said as the two others went to get ready.

 

After taking plenty of photographs, he facetimed Rhodey before Peter and Steve could start snorkeling.

 

“Hey Tones, you know what time it is here?” Rhodey was surrounded by darkness, so Tony could imagine. 

 

“Sorry platypus, I totally forgot. What is it, 4am? It’s 3pm here, I don’t remember the time difference”

 

“It’s a bit past 5am, just late enough for me to not go to sleep again but early enough for you to be considered an asshole”

 

“Oi, watch the language, there are children present!” Tony turned the camera towards Peter and Steve who was still on the deck, fully equipped for snorkeling.

 

“Oh I’m sorry. I forgot that your child has never been exposed to swearing. Hypocrite. Hey, those are some awesome outfits, you guys going snorkeling?” 

 

“Yeah, uncle Jim, there’s tiny fishes all the way up to the beach here! And if you go a bit further out there’s shells and bigger fish so that’s where papa and I are going, and I’m hoping there’s corals there too but I’m not sure if we’re in the right area”

 

Peter was buzzing, obviously wanting to go, so after Rhodey had answered him, they went down to the water.

 

“There they go. I’ve got the most amazing family, don’t you think, Rhodes?”

 

“They’re pretty cool, yeah. Anyways, how’s jet lag? You feeling alive?”

 

“Rhodey, I’ve owned an international company for decades on end, we all know how to deal with jet lag now.”

 

“I guess. Well, I’m glad Peter hasn’t drowned in sunscreen yet, Buck was kinda worried”

 

“He’s spending a lot of time in the shadow today, lots of breaks from the sun. I think he finds the humidity and heat unsettling, it’s been years since we’ve been on this kind of holiday”

 

“Makes sense. You going in the water?”

 

“Not yet, I might try wading a bit tomorrow. We’re gonna go to dinner just the two of us tomorrow, take a walk along the beach, maybe I’ll try then. I don’t want to scare Peter if anything happen, you know?”

 

“Yeah, I get it.”

 

-

 

Snorkeling had been a bit disappointing to Peter as the water was very clean, but Steve was confident the boy had fun either way. They were currently grilling steaks outside while Tony was making the sides in the small kitchen.

 

“What do you think of the maldives so far, Pete?”

 

Peter looked into the patch of grass that was surrounded by flowery bushes. “It’s a lot warmer than I thought, takes some getting used to. But I like how peaceful it is. Hey, you reckon we could get a soccer ball, maybe a little goal? I bet you they have it in that little corner store we drove by”

 

“Yeah, you and I could take a walk tomorrow morning, let dad sleep in for a while. Here, use this and flip all three steaks. They’re not far from finished. I read that there’s loads of small bakeries in this town too, we could get some fresh bread for breakfast if you want?”

 

There were footsteps from inside. “Everything is finished inside, boys. I’ll start setting the table. We’re eating out here, right?”

 

Peter scrunched his nose and turned back towards Tony and Steve. He had stepped onto the grass, checking out the bushes. “But what about the bugs? We’re gonna be eaten alive if we have all the food out here”

 

Tony laughed and turned to go back inside. “Stop being so squeamish, Pete. We’ve got that bug repellant thing and you’ll survive a couple of flies. God Steve, did we raise him to be too much of a city boy?”

 

Steve laughed. There was no doubt Peter had signs of growing up in unproblematic conditions. Except for his first year of life, Peter had never first-handedly experienced how cruel the world really could be. They had brought him to third world countries in relation to SI’s outreach programs when he was younger to experience the world, and would continue to include him in those projects. And he was definitely a humble, kind and generous being. So Steve hadn’t ever really been worried about Peter being stuck up in the ways that mattered, but the kid had for example always hated bugs of all kinds.

 

“Yeah, he’s always so stuck up. Don’t you think he should go to bed without food tonight, see if he starts appreciating everything a bit more in the morning?”

 

“Yeah. More steak for us, then. Lovely!” Tony cheered, only to wrap his arm around Peter’s t-shirt clad shoulders and bring him in to help with table setting. “You carry the potato bowl, Pete. Careful, it’s hot on the sides there”

 

-

 

Peter didn’t know what he thought about being alone in the bungalow. It was the next day and Steve and Tony were on their “date night”. They’d only been gone for an hour, so Peter knew it would be at least another two before they returned. He decided to call Ned.

 

As Ned answered, he could see the streets of New York around him. Peter did the math quickly in his head and figured that Ned just left school. They didn’t do any extracurriculars on tuesdays.

 

“Hey, man! How’s the great abroad?”

 

“The great abroad is hot. And beautiful, and kinda sandy but in summary amazing. Hey, you want a tour of the place we’re staying at? Dads are out so I’m here all by my lonesome”

 

“Yeah, that’s a great idea. Wait, let me get my earplugs and you can give the tour my entire subway ride”

 

And so Peter gave a detailed tour of the indoors and outdoors, got a summary of the two first days of the week from Ned’s perspective and talked about which lego project to embark on next. 

 

They were thinking of doing their own freestyle projects, but completing it with a home made builders manual. Ned was super good at programming. With Peter’s dad’s programming lab they were hoping to create a program that would let them build virtual legos. From that, they could make a building manual and then build the actual thing. 

 

They spoke about anything and everything for a while, and Peter didn’t notice the time passing until he had just hung up with Ned and heard the sliding glass doors open. Peter didn’t think much of it, until there was a distinct lack of “Pete, we’re back!” or “You still awake, bud?”

 

He didn’t know they were unlocked! His parents had warned him about keeping the doors shut, but he hadn’t bothered to check after they left. Papa had said something about thieves knowing how to enter from the porch, using the beach as an escape route. Oh god. Okay.

 

Peter noticed his own breathing frequency increasing, but ignored it. He had to hide. Quickly, he darted to the ensuite of his room and climbed into the bathtub. If he sat still, the perps probably wouldn’t check the second bedroom. The valuables was always in the master, right?

 

He tried to breathe with his mouth, as silently as he could. He curled his arms around his knees and made himself as small as possible. Thumping and rustling could be heard from the living area, drawers and cabinets opening and closing. Peter thought he should call someone, but his phone was left on the bed and he didn’t dare move. His room was too close to the kitchen to risk it.

 

Peter used a few seconds to ground himself, and didn’t pay attention to where the sounds moved before he heard the door handle of his room being rustled with. He held his breath, a few traitorous tears escaping from his eyes. 

 

“Peter? Uh, Steve?”

 

“What?”

 

“Peter’s not here. Is he in our bed?”

 

“...No? Wait what do you mean, where is he? Peter?”

 

… Peter felt so stupid. Idiot dads, sneaking in like that. No, scratch feeling stupid, he was mad. That wasn’t what they agreed on, they were supposed to come in the main entrance!

 

“You came in through the garden!”

 

He was out of the bathroom before he knew it, punching at Tony’s chest. Tears were flowing now. 

 

“You could have been burglars, why didn’t you do as you promised?”

 

The punches grew weaker as Peter started sobbing.

 

“Hey, hey, hey. What’s the matter?” Peter felt strong arms wrapping around him from behind. He gave up pushing and punching at his dad, sobs wrecking through his body. He was led to the bed and sat down, curling into his papa’a side.

 

“Peter, baby. Shhh, please tell us what we can do”

 

“What happened, Pete?”

 

“You came through the glass doors”

 

A pause. Tony’s hands on his head, turning him so that they could see his face. 

 

“Why was that wrong, Pete?”

 

“Burglars do that, papa said it!”

 

A sigh, and Steve’s arms wrapping tighter around him.

 

“I’m sorry, Peter. We took the wrong keys with us, so we had to go in through the garden. We didn't wanna knock on the main entrance in case you were asleep. You thought we were intruders, didn’t you?” 

 

All Peter could do was nod. He was ashamed for overreacting and still kind of angry at Steve for breaking their deal, but more than anything dead tired.

 

“We thought you were asleep already, so papa and I were trying to be quiet in the kitchen. Were you scared, Pete?” 

 

Peter shook his head. He was so pathetic.

 

There was a small huff of a laugh before he was pulled to his feet. “Come on. We were just opening a bottle of wine. It’s still warm outside, you can sit with us. No wine for you, though”

 

Peter followed them outside, curling up in the outside couch. At least they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, if you did I really appreciate the kudos and comments!
> 
> I'm also available to talk anytime over on my tumblr, lerums. :)


End file.
